I Promise
by Love Tendencies
Summary: Even though he's the one to tell her the bad news, he sure knew how to make up for it. How? What else? By acting as a scarf, of course! SxM


Kidd ran his hand through his hair and used the other to massage his forehead. He cursed his father. Of all the people to tell Maka something that important that damned Shinigami just _had_ to pick him! His Father could have picked Tsubaki or Black Star even! They could've handled this better than he's handling it now! Kidd hates tears. Those drops of liquid are so asymmetrical! And when you wipe those tears away, either the person crying stops and become flustered or they cry harder!

And that's just annoying and/or embarrassing!

Walk and walk Kidd did, looking even more distressed with each step. A feeling of exhaustion poured down on him. He wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter. The snow annoyed him. Where the hell could she be? His eyes scanned the student body scattered around, looking for someone he could ask. A familiar asymmetrical blob of white hair was found. Kidd's eyes widened as a plan began to form on his head. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

He paved his way around, not even bothering to say 'excuse me' as he went. Finally reaching his destination, he grabbed Soul away from his comrades and dragged him somewhere else where there were less people.

"Soul," he says, almost out of breath. "I need you to tell Maka something."

The weapon scowled. "Dude, I know this is probably important but why'd you have to –why the _hell_ do you look so tired?"

The Shinigami sighed, his breath blowing on Soul's face. "..Just tell her this, please."

--

"Soul?" Maka called out and sat on the swing, gently moving it. Soul grunted in response as he sat on the swing beside hers. "Why are we here?"

The cream-haired girl shivered in the cold. Winter sucks. And she forgot her scarf. Great. Just fucking great. Even with the thick layers of her leather gloves, she could still feel the coldness of the swing's chains. She swung gently for a while but stopped, her neck protesting against the cold air. Soul dragged her out of her studying and into this playground but he's still not saying _why_. Her mind came up with the craziest ideas. Thoughts involving their limbs being tangled together flooding her mind. A shirtless Soul popped in her brain.

Soul's abs. Oh god. Those six packs of muscle on his abdomen made her drool. Oh well. Not that she'd ever tell him these thoughts anyway.

"Soul?" she calls out again, sighing. "You said you had something to tell me?"

The wind smelled of bread, probably because of the bakery nearby. It made Maka imagine fire, warmth. She sighed again. "Maka, have you contacted your father lately?"

"No. Why?" Her body tensed, feeling like something terrible was coming. A noise from her side distracted her from her thoughts. She turned her head and watched as Soul came in front of her and kneeled down. Green eyes widened as her voice quivered, "S-Soul?" A gut-wrenching feeling came to her.

"I'm sorry to say this but, he's.." The white-haired weapon took her hands and stared in her eyes. It worried him. Those eyes of hers right now, it showed him her vulnerability. "H-He's what?"

"Dead, Maka. He's dead."

Maka's world felt like it was crashing down. She fought the tears that was about to come and stood up, urging Soul to let go. The weapon followed his master. She's going to cry, isn't she?

"Where are you going?"

"I'm cold. I'm going back. And then, I'll check your information's authenticity." Her voice sounded so cold and yet it felt like it was shaking. Authenticity? Why the hell would he lie about something like this?

She started to walk away, still trying to hold it in. Soul wondered what he was supposed to do now. There was this urge to hug her, then and there. He didn't know if he should. But, he did anyway, even if it'd probably earn him a Maka chop.

Warm arms wrapped around her cold neck as he buried his nose in her hair. "Soul. What a-are you doing?" she asks as her eyes misted with tears.

"What do you think? Acting as your scarf, of course! You're cold, right?" His voice was muffled but she perfectly understood his words and the hidden message within them. _I'm here_. She put her hands on his and squeezed them. Taking a shaky breath, she told him,

"Thanks, Soul." And then tears freely went down her cheeks. With each sob, Soul's hold grew tighter.

"It's going to be alright. _I promise_."

_**A/N: Inspired by this picture: http : // dehdwood . deviantart . com / art / SE-otp-153917432 Remove the spaces of course. Hope you liked it. Although I wasn't really all that satisfied with it. :(**_


End file.
